Transformers: Rise of the Rider
by D. L. Sauron- AlmightyLOTRnerd
Summary: AU. Optimus is exiled by the Autobots after he forms a truce with the Decepticons and Megatron. While in exile, Megatron returns to him. When they find a strange black stone, it is only a matter of time before they realize they've stumbled upon a legacy that spans eons...and planets. Rated for events that will occur later. Some OCs. Uses Armada Megatron, Armada or movie Optimus.
1. Exile

**Okay, here goes, my first Transformers fic. As with all of my ideas, this came to me randomly, so naturally, I took it and ran with it. This will end up being multichapter, so stick with me, guys.**

**Note: This entire thing is AU, so I will be mixing characters from different TF-verses (mainly Bayverse and Armada) Some OCs will appear (NOT Mary-Sues). Just to make sure you know, I am using Armada Megatron for this fic  
**

**Also, yes, I made up the Cybertronian word used in this chapter. I will be making up the Cybertronian language used in this story.**

**Song lyrics belong to their respective owners.**

-** 1. Exile-**

He stared out at the ruins of the city that he, the other Autobots, and the Decepticons had made the site of their battle. They had won, yes, but the cost had been many innocent human lives and even a few Cybertronian lives.

_How long can this go on? _Optimus wondered, _How many more have to die before all is peaceful again?_

He remembered how the Autobots had given him sour looks after he'd called the truce with Megatron and allowed him to leave alive. Most of them thought the Decepticon lord deserved nothing short of death. At first, Optimus had considered it himself. But he couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother. That would have made him no better than a Decepticon. Yet because of his decision, the Autobots were thinking of exiling him. What was he to do?

"Optimus." He turned to see Prowl approaching him, his face as stoic as ever, "We have finished our debate and come to a conclusion as to what your fate will be. Before you speak, you should know you've been relieved of your position as leader of the Autobots." Optimus did nothing to hide the shock and surprise in his face.

"Wha-Why?" Prowl just glared at him, and started back toward the base.

"Come. The others will tell you." The Transformer's voice held no emotion as he addressed the elder Autobot. Optimus reluctantly followed him back to the base.

_I've been relieved and replaced. I doubt anything worse could happen. Primus help me if it does._

* * *

The other Autobots stood in a circle talking with each other. They stopped when they heard Prowl and Optimus enter.

"Ah, I see you've found him, Prowl." Sideswipe said.

"It wasn't hard. He just stares out into space most of the time." A tiny hiss of frustration escaped Optimus.

"What is going on here? Why have you all turned against me?" He cast a helpless glance at each Autobot as he spoke.

"Optimus, you allowed the enemy to escape with their lives." Ratchet stated flatly. Optimus' hands flew up.

"They called a TRUCE! What was I supposed to do, murder them? I thought that was the reason we were fighting this war anyway, to prevent more senseless slaughter."

"Enough." Ironhide said gruffly. All optics turned to him.

"We have...reached an...agreement." He faced Optimus.

_I'm so sorry, _he thought, _Please have the spark to forgive me, old friend._

"Optimus Prime, the majority of the Autobots have decided that for allowing the Decepticons to leave alive, an act we consider treason, You are hereby banished to the Corona, effective imediately." Optimus was dumbfounded.

"Wha-...But...I...I...NO!" he shrieked.

"You can leave on your own or we'll forcibly remove you. Your choice."

Optimus couldn't believe this! The Autobots, his own people, were ganging up on him. He knew his face betrayed how hurt he was by this, yet the Autobots fixed him with cold indifferent stares that seemed to scream out their thoughts.

_You're no longer wanted here._

Their cold optics seemed to burn into him, right through his armor, as if they were branding him. As if he were an animal. Now he understood what humans meant when they said they felt like a cow being led to slaughter. Slowly, Optimus proceeded to his own slaughter, the slaughter of his spark. He took a good look around, since he figured this was the last time he would see any of them again. Once he was outside, Optimus heard the gates to the base slam shut and lock behind him. He glanced back and began his long, miserable walk of shame. He heard someone calling his name, but he didn't have the spark to face Sam in this state. He ignored the human and continued walking. He didn't bother to transform, where he was going, he wouldn't need to.

The Corona was a mountain range a little ways off from the NEST base. Its highest peaks were arranged in a circle. The mountains were filled with caves and streams and wooded valleys. It was a place filled with natural life and beauty, and Optimus thanked them silently for sending him here as opposed to Death Valley. He paid little mind to the human superstitions and legends that surrounded the Corona, describing it as a strange, enchanting place, a real life Calypso's Island. Strange creatures were thought to dwell there, and some humans even believed there was a force they called "magic" at work in the area. Optimus cared little for such things, but they reminded him of his days of childish innocence where his only fear was being caught by Sweepers because he stayed up past his bedtime. He smiled as he remembered that the "Sweeper" was just his mother with a cloak over her face. She would "sweep" him into her arms, his squeals and giggles of delight "melting her spark" as she'd called it.

_What would you think of me now, _N'anye (1)_? _he thought, the Cybertronian word for "mother" sounding alien to him now, yet it was all he had left of her. Dazed, he flipped through the human radio stations he could pick up until he heard a rather sad sounding song come on.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Optimus left it on that station, the soft slow melody seeming to draw its power from his emotions. It suited his mood well, he thought.

_Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

He heard a soft purring sound and realized it was himself, humming along with it. Optimus had heard this song before, so he knew its tune quite well.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

He kept his optics on the path ahead, missing the words to the entire second verse. But the third caught his attention, as it reminded him of how he had loved Elita.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

By the fourth verse, Optimus' own voice had joined with that of the singer, mournful and sad, hopeless, lost, but still so full of emotion

_There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
I remember when I moved in, you  
Your holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you _

Optimus' voice rose with the pitch on the last half of the verse, the strong sound resonating throughout him, his hand subconsciously pressed to his spark in a moment of emotional release and passion.

_It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

His voice softened again as he reached the second to last refrain, and again even more on the final one, his head bowing as his song faded into silence.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He sighed as it ended and let his thoughts wander to Elita. The humans had dubbed them the Transformer Romeo and Juliet, after hearing Optimus' story of their love forbidden by Sentinel, who had only taken a sparkmate to continue the line of Primes. He had left Optimus' mother, Alnai, soon after.

Elita's father had been a military commander who literally thought of the Primes as gods, and therefore, to him, his ordinary daughter would never be good enough for them. He only told her to be careful with them, as he didn't want to see her hurt by them. But the moment Elita's and Optimus' optics met, they knew their sparks would have no other. He let himself remember now the feeling of her in his arms, or her arms wrapped around him. The soft touch of her mouth plates against his cheek. The warmth of his hand in hers, and the happiness in their sparks as the reveled in the fact that, despite the war, love still existed. Mechs and femmes still fell in love with each other, even in the warzone their world had become.

Optimus was jolted out of his thoughts when his knee slammed into the trunk of a tree. A cry of pain escaped his vocalizer as he staggered backwards. He looked around and was surprised to find he was already at the very edge of the foothills around the Corona. The sun was falling fast below the horizon. Optimus decided to stop and rest for the night. He doubted anyone was following him to make sure he went to the Corona, but he wanted to make sure.

"I know, I'm not at the Corona yet." he said out loud, "But it is nightfall, and I am tired after today. I am stopping to rest for the night and will continue tomorrow." With that, he lay down in a grassy clearing and stared up at the sky. He knew Cybertron was out there somewhere, and he suddenly thought of Megatron. Others had thought Optimus was crazy for letting him leave Earth alive.

_You don't know him like I do, _Optimus thought, _He wasn't always a tyrant. He isn't now. _Optimus remembered seeing a picture in his mother's home from the day he was born. Megatron, only a few years older, held the tiny sparklig in his arms as though it was his most beloved treasure. And indeed he had been. Optimus had a kind spark from the day he was born, but other sparklings and younglings only saw this as a reason to pick on him. They would do so relentlessly, until Megatron showed up. Even as a youngling, Megatron had been impressive to look at. His deep red eyes full of concern for his little brother, the twin antlerss on either side of his head and the tall treads atop his shoulders made him seem taller and more menacing than his age. But little Optimus had never feared him, knowing full well his brother loved him and would protect him.

Optimus remembered how shocked and hurt he'd been when he found out that Megatron had become a Decepticon. He had personally gone and tried to make Megatron see reason. But Megatron only said, "We are not younglings anymore, Optimus. We have gone our separate ways. Our next meeting will be in battle, as enemies." Optimus had cried himself to sleep that night. He had vowed to himself that he would never be the one responsible for Megatron's destruction, as he wouldn't be able to bear it.

But now Megatron's spark had been cleansed of the darkness within it, and the old Megatron had returned. The first thing Megatron did after his cleansing was to sweep his younger brother into a tight embrace, letting up only when Optimus winced in pain from his severed arm.

Said arm hadn't even been reattached properly. Sure, he could use it, but it hurt every time. His other wounds hadn't been treated at all, so there were occasional puddles of energon on the ground in his wake.

"Does no one care how I feel anymore?" Optimus said aloud.

"I do, Optimus." replied a familiar voice. Optimus turned his head to see the air shimmering around a rather large robotic form. He gasped as it materialized into a mech he thought had left for good. Tall tank treads stood upright on his shoulders. A pair of twin antlers adorned his helm. Deep red eyes gazed out from a solemn face. The barrel of a tank cannon stuck out to the side from behind him. Decepticon insignias shone on the fronts of his shoulders. He was scarred from battle, but it was obvious his wounds had been treated, though some older ones remained as battle scars. Optimus couldn't help but smile.

"Megatron." he said.

"Ah, so you've got it right now? I seem to remember a certain sparkling with a love of calling me 'Murgatroid' when he couldn't remember 'Megatron'." Optimus allowed himself a small laugh at the memory. Megatron's face was serious again as he took in the sight of his brother.

"Oh, Optimus, what happened?" Optimus told him the story of all that had happened since Megatron left for Cybertron. Megatron let out a low growl when he heard how the Autobots and humans had hurt his brother.

"Those slag heaps." Megatron hissed, "I've half a mind to throw a wrench at Ratchet and knock some sense into him. And that Mearing witch...I'd bet my energon she had a part in this."

"Brother..." Optimus began, but was cut off by Megatron's hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, _ma t'alnyón_ (2), no harm will come to them. I was only venting. I know you still care about them." Megatron said quietly. He looked over to where he'd materialized from, seeming to notice a large crate for the first time. He picked it up and brought it over to where Optimus lay.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Megatron opened his crate.

"You are hurt, brother, and it is my fault.. Let me care for these wounds I caused you." Optimus' optics misted over with energon tears. Megatron had come all the way from Cybertron just to help him and care for him. Megatron noticed this and gently brushed the tears away.

"You'll be all right now, Optimus," he said softly. Optimus winced as Megatron began working on his injured arm.

"For a CMO, Ratchet didn't do a very good job with this." Megatron stated.

"He didn't do it, I did." Optimus murmured. He hadn't realized how much energon he'd lost since leaving the base, but now it was beginning to take its toll. Megatron realized this and pulled out a can of energon.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." He gently lifted Optimus into a sitting position and helped him hold the can as he drank greedily. When he finished, he dropped it with a heavy sigh.

"Primus bless you, Megatron, you're a lifesaver." Megatron simply smiled at his younger brother. He could hear something faint and shaky, and when he looked down, he saw Optimus' head against his shoulder.

"What do I do, Megatron? I wasn't meant for this. I was meant to lead, to make decisions, to command troops. What's to become of me now? What reason have I got to remain online any longer? Perhaps they'd have been happier if I'd just offlined right there." At that, Megatron grabbed him in a fierce hug and held him tight against him, one hand on Optimus' head keeping it down on Megatron's shoulder.

"Don't say that, Optimus, don't you ever say that again." He could feel Optimus' energon tears on his shoulder, and he stroked the Prime's back gently as his brother's body shook with his sobbing, or perhaps the cold that was gathering around them as snow began to fall. With one hand, Megatron pulled a large, Transformer sized blanket out of his crate and wrapped it around the two of them. Optimus clung to Megatron for dear life, for he had lost everyone else. Megatron seemed to be the only one left who cared at all for him.

"They might be happier," Megatron said softly, "but if you offlined, it would tear my spark to shreds. I love you, little brother, and always will." Optimus looked up at those words.

"Are you going to leave? To go b-back to C-Cybertron and th-th-the Dec-cepticons?" Megatron shook his head.

"I made that mistake once. I'm not making it again. Not this time." Megatron answered.

"What'll you d-d-do?" Optimus asked.

"I'm going to stay here, with you. I'm going to care for you and protect you and love you, like I should have done all along." He noticed Optimus' optics dimming. He leaned back against a rocky cliff with Optimus in his arms still. Optimus lay wrapped in the blanket and Megatron's arms, as Megatron softly sang to him in Cybertronian, as their mother used to do for him. The sound still held sway over Optimus, filling him with warmth and comfort.

"I love you, too, brother." Optimus whispered as he slipped into recharge. For the first time in a long time, Optimus felt safe and loved. And though the wind and snow were cold, he'd never felt so warm as he did now.

Megatron finished his song and looked down to see his brother recharging. A smile crossed his face as he took in the sight. Lying there, asleep in his arms, Optimus seemed no different than the sweet innocent sparkling he'd grown up with. Megatron thought of part of a song he'd heard somewhere that reminded him of this. He looked down at the sleeping Optimus as he sang to himself.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up_

With that final note, Megatron lowered his head and allowed himself to slip into recharge, not knowing that the next day would change both their lives forever.

* * *

**(1) _N'anye = _Mother ****(Cybertronian)**

**(2) _Ma t'alnyón = _My brother (Cybertronian)**

**Someone did a drawing based on this chapter on deviantART omega-knight01. deviantart art/I-ll-protect-you-brother- 348363944 Take out the spaces and follow the link to see it.**

**Okay, first chapter's done. Originally, I was going to leave Optimus all alone, but I knew I wanted Megatron in this. So I decided to just go ahead and bring him in and write some fluff. Hope you like. Please review!**


	2. The Stone

**All right, so Megatron's back. All those who loved sweet big bro Megs in Chapter One, rejoice, because there's more of him here. Don't worry, not as much angsty OP in this chapter. Also, this is where an OC of mine enters, but it's not your average TF fic OC. Not saying anymore, otherwise, you won't read it. So I'm gonna shut up now so you can read.**

**Oh, and I don't own Transformers, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**- 2. The Stone -**

Optimus woke with the sun on his face. He recalled the events of the previous day. His exile by his own men, his friends deserting him when he needed them most, his long walk to where he now lay. He wondered if his seeing Megatron hadn't been just a hallucination. Quite suddenly, he felt something stir beneath him.

"Sleep well, little one?" Optimus jumped at the sound as Megatron gave a little laugh, his deep baritone making it sound like bells tolling.

"Megatron!" Optimus gasped, "You're...You're really here!" Megatron nodded.

"I told you last night I would stay with you, brother. And I intend to keep my word. " He looked out toward where he knew the NEST base was. "You don't deserve this, Optimus."

"What DO I deserve?" Optimus asked aloud. Megatron looked him in the optics when he answered.

"You deserve to be wanted, appreciated, needed. Optimus, you deserve no less than to be _loved." _Optimus allowed Megatron to pull him into a tight embrace again. They sat like that for a moment before Optimus broke the silence, his optics full of worry.

"Megatron, I am not supposed to have contact with anyone, Cybertronians included. They will probably kill us both if they find us!"

"Pfffftttt! Let them try! I'm not leaving you." Megatron snarled, "They wish to harm my brother, they must first go through me." Optimus only moaned tiredly. Megatron quickly got him a refreshing drink of energon, which Optimus downed almost instantly. He leaned back against Megatron, who moved his arm to make room for Optimus. Optimus closed his optics, wishing he could just get lost forever in this moment. However, Megatron gently shook him back to wakefulness.

"Sorry Optimus, but we do have a journey to finish."

"You mean _I _do," Optimus replied grimly. Megatron crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Optimus, you've known me all your life. You, of all mechs, should know that when I say something, I mean it. If I tell you I'm going to do something, it's _going _to get done." Optimus nodded. That had been true even when Megatron led the Decepticons. It was just his nature to be dependable and trustworthy to those he cared for.

"Oh, all right, if you insist." Optimus reluctantly stood up while Megatron lifted the crate onto his back.

"Come on, you." he said lightly as he started toward the mountains.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Optimus replied, "I don't see what you're so happy about." Megatron put an arm around his brother.

"Optimus, just because you've been exiled doesn't mean you can't find something to enjoy in it. Besides, you're not alone anymore. I'm here now. It's just like when we used to camp out as sparklings. Remember that?" Optimus nodded and smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Two little sparklings clumsily and slowly made their way up a metallic peak. One was farther up than the other, who seemed to be lagging behind._

_"How...much...further...Murgatwoid?" the lagger called. The leader turned to face him, the sun glinting off his horns._

_"It's Megatron, silly. And it's not much further." The leader, Megatron, couldn't help but smile at the way his little brother constantly forgot his name and instead called him "Murgatroid" in that sweet, innocent way only he could manage._

_Said little brother was currently huffing his way after Megatron. He hadn't planned on there being so much walking and climbing. Quite suddenly, he flopped down on the slope._

_"I can't go on. I'm too tired." He sounded as though he were about to cry. Megatron turned when he heard the sound and saw his younger brother laying there. Now that he thought about it, Optimus was still rather young, still a baby really. Megatron walked back down to where Optimus lay._

_"How about I carry you." Optimus nodded tiredly. Megatron gently picked his little brother up in his arms. Optimus' head fell against his shoulder, and the baby was soon asleep. Megatron smiled and carried him the rest of the way up the peak._

_When they reached the top, Megatron gently set Optimus down and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Huh.." Optimus moaned as he woke up._

_"We're here." Megatron said. Optimus sat up and blinked his optics a few times._

_"We're where?"_

_"Our campsite." Megatron said excitedly, "Mama took me here when I was your age. We had so much fun. I thought you might like to do the same with me. Just the two of us."_

_"Wow, really?" Optimus' optics were wide in awe._

_"Yeah, really. Nobody else even comes here." Megatron put his arm around Optimus, "It can be our special place. Just you and me and no one else."_

* * *

"Hey! You awake!" Megatron called. Optimus looked up to see his brother already a ways ahead.

"Hey, get back here!" Instead of heeding Optimus' call, Megatron danced backward, daring Optimus to come after him. Optimus ran toward Megatron, who jumped out of his way with a laugh.

"I'm over here, Optimus!" he called as he backed into the woods. Optimus growled, but raced after him.

Megatron smiled as he watched the years and battle scars seem to lift off his brother, who was becoming more engrossed in the chase with every passing second. Just like that, Optimus was a sparkling again, chasing his brother all around, yet never able to get close to him, until...

"Gotcha!" Optimus yelled as he slammed into Megatron, tackling him to the ground. But the two continued rolling down a small hill, rolling over top of each other, until they came to a stop laying on their sides at the bottom of the hill. By this time, both were laughing heartily, just as though they were sparklings once again.

"After all my try's on Cybertron, I finally got you. Hey, what's so funny?" Optimus demanded.

"I made you laugh!" Megatron exclaimed, "See? We can enjoy ourselves out here."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Meg-huh?" Optimus' optics spied something a few feet away. He got up, careful not to hit Megatron, who was also getting to his pedes. Both of them looked in the direction Optimus pointed.

Something was glittering in the sunlight, mostly concealed by a low growing shrub. Cautiously, they moved toward it, Optimus' ion cannon raised and Megatron's tank cannon pointed forward and ready to fire.

_That's good, _Optimus thought, _His is a long range weapon, and mine is a close range. We're ready for any kind of attack._

But no attack came, and the two mechs finally reached the shrub. Carefully, they pushed its branches aside so they could see the strange glittering object.

A smooth, black, oblong stone sat in the undergrowth below the shrub's branches. To the Transformers, the stone was as big as a football is to a human. Its surface appeared perfectly smooth and polished. Looking closer, they could see what looked like tiny veins of silver crisscrossing the black surface.

"What _is _it?" Optimus said, almost gaping at it.

"I haven't the slightest clue." answered Megatron, "I've never seen anything like it on Earth or Cybertron."

"Hmm...Hey, Megatron?"

"Yes?"

"This sounds crazy, but...I've just got this odd feeling I should take it with me. I don't know why, I just...Something's telling me I should." Optimus looked to his brother, who seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"I think humans call that a 'gut feeling', and from what I've heard, it's a good idea to follow those." Megatron finally said.

"Good enough for me." Optimus reached down and gently picked up the stone. He was surprised to find that it was warm to the touch. He shrugged it off and continued on the way with Megatron.

* * *

They stopped a few hours later for an energon break. Optimus set the stone on the ground beside him while he and Megatron refueled. Neither one noticed the surface of the stone cracking and breaking.

After they had refueled, they prepared to set out again, when Optimus let out a gasp.

"What is it, Optimus?" Megatron asked, worried that something was wrong with his brother.

"See for yourself." Optimus nodded to where the stone had been sitting. All that was left were broken pieces of black. Megatron picked one up and quickly scanned it, releasing a gasp of his own.

"It's not a stone." he said quietly. Optimus stared quizzically at his brother.

"Then what is it?" Optimus pressed, "What did you find?" Megatron slowly lifted his gaze from the piece to Optimus.

"It's an egg." was the whispered reply. As if on cue, they heard a small chirp. Whatever had been inside the egg hadn't gotten very far. Optimus and Megatron looked down at it.

It was about the size of a small horse, but it wasn't like any animal they had ever seen. Its small legs wobbled as it tried to stand, their feet ending in what looked like paws with slightly longer toes. Its body was completely black, covered in little black scales. A long tail with a feathery end lashed behind it, trying to keep it balanced. Two small wings were partially extended at its sides. A long neck held up a reptilian head with stubby horns on top. Small blue eyes with slits for pupils looked up at them.

"What is _that?" _Megatron hissed, unconsciously moving a hand to his cannon.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave it here. It'll freeze to death." As Optimus spoke, the creature was already shivering. Slowly, Optimus lowered himself down and extended a hand to it. The creature backed away a bit, as though frightened.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." Optimus said softly. Megatron couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his brother speak in such a way, but he remembered that he loved hearing it.

The little creature stretched its neck forward toward Optimus' outstretched fingers. It took a small, tentative step forward. Then another, and another, until it reached Optimus' hand. He gently scooped it up in said hand. But the moment he did, a bright white light blinded him. He could feel something ancient and strong wrap around his mind, paralyzing his body in the process. It broke effortlessly through every defense he had for his mind, and he cried out from the strength of the thing. Then, when it had infiltrated his mind, it descended on his spark, which caused Optimus to cry out more from the pain of something forcibly merging itself with his spark. All he could see was the blinding light, or maybe he was blinded by his pain. Either way, he was lost to the outside world.

Megatron was at his brother's side in an instant the minute he saw Optimus fall. He knelt on the ground and gathered Optimus in his arms, all the while scanning for wounds or illness. Then Optimus' body went rigid, and he suddenly cried out, as though in pain. The scans showed no sign of sickness or injury. All Megatron could do was hold him close and hope whatever was happening didn't kill him. Suddenly, Megatron felt something clench his spark, and he realized it was Optimus' pain that he was feeling through their brother bond. Of course, his pain wasn't as great, since he was only feeling a fraction of what Optimus felt. But the strength of it would have brought Megatron to the ground if he hadn't been there already. He couldn't imagine what his poor brother was going through, and Megatron held him tighter as Optimus' terrible shrieking tore through the trees. A sudden spasm of even greater pain, then the screaming stopped, and Optimus' body relaxed. At the same time, Megatron felt the clench on his brother's spark let up.

When Optimus opened his optics, he was in Megatron's arms, a look of worry and concern on Megatron's face.

"Uhnh...what happened?" Optimus asked slowly.

"I was hoping _you _could tell _me._" was Megatron's answer.

"I don't know. Something came in and merged itself with my mind and my spark. It happened the minute I touched...that." He pointed to the black creature, which was currently sniffling around on the ground, completely oblivious to the activities of the Transformers as they stared at it uneasily. Megatron reached for his cannon, but was stopped by Optimus' hand on his.

"Don't." he said, "I don't think it was trying to hurt me. I think I just frightened it. It is a baby, after all." Megatron nodded and instead helped Optimus get to his pedes. He tried once again to pick up the shivering creature. This time, nothing happened other than the creature snuggling into the welcome warmth of Optimus' hands.

"There, see? It's fine now." Optimus held the creature close to his spark chamber, the warmest part of his body.

"Well, then we'd best keep going if we want to get to the mountains before sundown." Megatron said as he and Optimus started off again.

"What is it anyway?" Optimus asked.

"No idea. I've never seen any animal like it on Earth, and it's definitely not from Cybertron." Megatron answered.

"Huh. What are you, eh?" To Optimus' surprise, there was an answer in his mind.

_Dragon, _said a soft, feminine voice. Optimus looked to Megatron.

"Hey Megs, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He turned to face Optimus, who was looking at the creature he held in hs arms.

"That...that voice. It said it's a dragon."

"Well, it sure looks like one, but there was no voice, Optimus." Megatron grew concerned.

"Are you sure you're all right, Optimus?"

"Yes, Megatron, it...it was probably just...the wind or something." Shrugging, he scooped up the dragon and continued on.

* * *

They reached a flat area a little ways up one of the mountains by nightfall. Optimus and Megatron were settling down beneath a rocky overhang, since they had seen clouds with lightning moving toward them. But something was missing.

"Hey, where's the dragon?" Megatron asked suddenly.

"No idea. I guess it..." Optimus was cut off as a loud roar echoed across the sky. Optimus and Megatron shut their optics and clung tightly to each other as they heard a sound like roaring hurricane winds that finally stopped when something landed hard on the rock. The two mechs eyed each other before Optimus cautiously began to move out from under the overhang, Megatron right behind him.

Not ten feet away, the creature stood looking around. It was huge and black as it stood on the cliff edge. Its long neck was arched as its head looked down toward them, its blue eyes flicking left and right. Its birdlike wings were like huge sails at its sides. Its strong legs were thick with muscle, its long toes ended in deadly talons. Its long whiplike tail ended in a long, lean bundle of feathers. The two mechs stared at it in disbelief. Their little dragon, it seemed, had taken a huge growth spurt.

"Oh...my...Primus." Megatron gasped as he tilted his head back to see its head, where the two stumpy horns had now become long and swept back. Two smaller horns curved toward its back from each side of its face.

"How did it grow so fast?" Optimus wondered. The dragon jerked its head around, as though noticing them for the first time, and lowered its head to look at them, nostrils flaring as it took in their scent.

"I wonder if it's male or female. You got any idea, Megs?" Megatron shook his head, at a loss for words as the dragon turned to Optimus.

_Female, _it said, and this time both of them heard the voice in their minds.

_I am Silmara, and you, Optimus Prime, are my Rider._

* * *

**Woohoo, second chapter down! So, what's gonna happen to Oppy and Megs now that they have a third member in their party? What will happen now that Optimus has inadvertently become a Dragon Rider? And what role will Megatron have in all this? Stay tuned to find out and don't forget to review!.**


	3. Lost in Memories

**I'm going to warn you, this one's quite a tear jerker. You have been warned.**

**I don't own Transformers, only Hera and Silmara.**

* * *

******- 3. Lost in Memories -**

Optimus just stared at her.

"Rider?" he asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Silmara snorted as she turned to face him. _I have chosen you as my Rider, Optimus._

"I think you've got the wrong person. I don't even know who you are or where you come from." Megatron tensed, was it just him, or was Optimus sinking back into a depression?

_I understand you are confused, _she began, but he quickly cut her off.

"Look, point is, I'm not the Optimus Prime you're looking for. I'm not even officially Prime anymore. I'm just an exile. One forced to live alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to that." He stamped off toward the woods. Megatron chose now as the time for intervention.

"Live alone? And what of me?" Megatron kept his voice soft, not wanting Optimus to think he was angry with him.

"You came here because you thought you had to. You've always done that." Megatron was shocked.

"I came here because you're my _brother, _Optimus! I came here because I care about you! Because I fragging _love _you, and I don't want you to offline with a broken spark!" Megatron couldn't hold back how upset he was by Optimus' behavior.

"Thank you for your concern, Megatron, but even you can't change the fact that I am and always will be an exile. Unwanted. Unneeded." He started walking again. Megatron started after him.

"Stop it, Optimus." Megatron commanded, tears stinging his optics, "Why are you talking like this? This isn't the Optimus I know." Optimus paused and looked back.

"You're right." he said darkly, "The Optimus Prime you know is dead." And he stormed off into the woods, leaving a stupefied Megatron in his wake.

"Optimus!" Megatron started to go after him, but Silmara lowered her tail in front of him.

_Let him go, _she said gently, _He is scared and confused and upset. He needs time to clear his mind._

"But-" She cut him off.

_Trust me. He is not angry, not with you or I at any rate. Peace, Megatron, he will come around._ Megatron was startled by her use of his name, but did nothing to acknowledge it._  
_

"I hope so." he said, staring sadly at the woods where Optimus had disappeared to.

_You are worried about him. _Silmara observed.

"Of course I am. He's my little brother." Megatron stated, "He was the only true family I had."

_You have been through much together. Please. Tell me about you two as brothers, for it is something I would love to know about my Rider._

"Well, the first thing I should probably tell you is that our parents left us when we were sparklings. Optimus was too little at the time to remember it, but they dumped us off at the Autobot base and went Primus knows where. Only recently did our father return, and he had gone mad long before."

_What mean you? _Silmara asked.

"I mean he tried to kill Optimus. Twice.' Silmara hissed at this as Megatron continued, "I was forced to kill my father, Sentinel, or watch Optimus die."

_That must have been a difficult choice, _the dragon remarked. Megatron scoffed.

"Not really. He stopped being my father the day he abandoned Optimus and I."

_Is it possible he left you to protect you and went mad from worrying about you and missing you?_

"Not likely. Sentinel never had much of a spark to begin with. He only took a mate to continue his line, the line of Primes." Megatron scowled at the thought of his father, "He was probably the reason the Decepticons captured us when they attacked the Autobots."

* * *

_The two sparklings were awakened by the sound of alarms screeching and klaxons blaring. It was nowhere near time to get up, yet they could hear mechs and femmes running and screaming._

_"Wh-what's happening, Megs?" Optimus asked, clutching his blanket tighter around him as though it could protect him. Megatron could see his baby brother shaking in fear under the blanket. He quickly wrapped the smaller sparkling in a hug and held him close._

_"I dunno, Oppy. I don't think it's good, though." He regretted saying the last bit when he saw his brother's optics widen and felt Optimus cling to him in a viselike grip. Suddenly, the door to their room burst open as Ratchet and Hera burst in, causing Optimus to scream and start crying. Megatron hugged him tighter as Hera scooped them up in her arms and ran out behind Ratchet._

_"What's happening, miss Hera?" Megatron asked._

_"Decepticons." the femme replied as she ran, "Don't worry, children, you'll be safe." Optimus continued crying loudly. Megatron tried everything he could think of to quiet his terrified brother. Hera rushed into Ratchet's medbay and yanked open a dusty closet door. She gently but quickly put the two sparklings down inside._

_"Stay here, little ones. We'll come get you when the 'Cons are gone." With that, she closed and locked the door, hoping she had hidden the tiny sparklings well enough from Decepticon detection. For if the 'Cons got their hands on either one of them, especially little Optimus, the Autobots would be history. And the poor child didn't even know he was going to be the next Prime yet._

_In the closet, Megatron held Optimus tightly in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth while stroking his back and whispering soft comforting words into his audio receptors. Optimus clung to his big brother for dear life, tears streaming down his little faceplates. _

_"Shh, shh, it's okay, Oppy. Don't cry, you'll be all right."_

_"Megs." Optimus squeaked, suddenly freezing, "Someb'dy's out there!" Megatron listened and now he heard it too, the sound of mechs walking around the medbay. Several cannon blasts were heard, each earning a jump from Optimus and a reassuring squeeze from Megatron. Then there was silence._

_"Are-are they gone, Megs?" Optimus whispered._

_"I think so." his brother answered. Suddenly, the door exploded above their heads. Optimus screamed and tried to bury himself in Megatron's chest._

_"What have we here? Could this be the one we're looking for?" the tall Decepticon hissed. Megatron saw the fear in his little brother's optics and decided to put his own fear aside._

_"GO AWAY!" Megatron shrieked, "YOU'RE SCARING MY BROTHER!" By this time, Optimus was crying loudly again._

_"Tsk, tsk, someone needs to learn to respect their elders!" the Decepticon hissed again, grabbing them by their necks and running out of the medbay._

_"RATCHET! HERA!" Megatron screamed, choking as the Decepticon gave his neck a hard squeeze. Then, suddenly, the Autobot base disappeared from around them and was replaced by darker corridors and the hum of engines. They had warped onto the Decepticon ship. The two were thrown into a storage bay and the door slammed and locked. Megatron waited until he was sure the 'Con had left them before he crawled over to Optimus, who lay shaking and sobbing on the floor._

_"Oppy?" he said softly. The little one looked up into his brother's loving face._

_"Megs.' he said softly through his tears._

_"The stupid 'Cons have us." Optimus' optics widened._

_"I scared." he sniffed, tears landing on Megatron's shoulder._

_"Don't worry. We'll be all right." Megatron said, trying to reassure his little brother._

_"Megatwon, why 'Cons so mean? Why they so scary?" Megatron hugged his brother tight against him as tears of his own began to fall when he answered._

_"I don't know, sweetspark. I don't know."_

* * *

Silmara was silent as Megatron finished his story.

"I sometimes still see that terrified little face. Still hear him screaming and crying. They took us to their base and tortured us, Optimus more than me." Megatron had tears in his optics now, "They hurt him so much. I was amazed he lived through it all."

_He has strength in him that even he does not know. _Silmara stated.

"You're telling me." Megatron said with a small laugh. "When we were finally found, it was almost too late."

* * *

_Megatron let out a weak groan. His whole body hurt and he couldn't move with the pain. He looked over and saw where Optimus lay, covered helm to pede in wounds, and laying in a pool of his own energon. Optimus hadn't moved or uttered a sound and by now Megatron feared the worst for his tiny brother._

No! Oh, Primus help him! Oppy! Please don't be dead, please! _Megatron pleaded in his thoughts. As though his desperate plea had been answered, Hera and Ratchet suddenly appeared in the doorway. Both were taken aback by what they saw, but Ratchet quickly recovered._

_"Hera, stay here and hold off the 'Cons. I've got to get these two to a medbay NOW!"_

_"Ratchet, they're bleeding! They'll never make it back!" Ratchet looked down at the two sparklings and realized she was right. He would have to apply field dressings to stop their bleeding energon until he could get them proper treatment._

_He ducked behind some crates as several Decepticons and Autobots barreled down the hall, intent on beating the slag out of each other. He dismissed this and reached for a gash on Megatron's head._

_"No." the sparkling gasped, "Oppy first." Ratchet knew by now not to argue with tis one when it came to his brother. He pulled out several sheets of metal and quickly bandaged Optimus' injuries. Only then did Megatron allow himself to be treated._

_That done, Ratchet picked both up and ran to where he knew the Autobots had warped in from. Another step, a flash of light, and he was back in the Autobot base. Megatron groaned weakly from in his arms as he raced to the medbay._

_"It's all right, little one. You're safe now." He laid them on separate berths beside each other. He first gave Megatron painkiller to help him settle down, then he turned to Optimus._

_This was his first thorough look at the sparkling's injuries. What he saw sickened him. How could even the Decepticons be this cruel? If the Autobots had been any later, the poor sparkling would have died. Ratchet checked his vitals and saw that he was barely holding on as it was. Ratchet frowned. He couldn't do anything until the child was conscious so he could tell which wires were unharmed. He turned to the other sparkling, whose optics were only half online as he lay motionless on his berth. With only a few whimpers thanks to the painkiller, Ratchet was able to close up the wounds. He then hooked Megatron to an energon line to replace the energon he'd lost and gave him a sedative to help him rest. Satisfied, Ratchet went back to try and wake Optimus._

_It was over two hours later when Megatron awoke from his sedative-induced sleep to the sound of Ratchet cursing under his breath and Hera whispering something beside him. The sound of Optimus' name jolted Megatron awake, but he sat up too quickly. His optics went blind for a moment and he let out a gasp as he fell back onto the berth with a loud clang. Ratchet and Hera whipped their heads around and saw what had caused the sound._

_"You're awake." Ratchet stated, though there was no concealing the gravity of his tone._

_"How's my brother?" Megatron asked. Ratchet and Hera looked at each other before they answered._

_"Megatron, we're not sure how to tell you this, but..." The medic was struggling to hold himself together, "...I did everything I possibly could for him."_

_"Wha'd'you mean?" _Please don't be what I think it is. _Megatron thought. Ratchet fumbled for the words._

_"I...I tried...as hard as I could...He just...He..."_

_"Megatron." Hera said softly, taking his little hands into hers. Megatron noticed tears forming in her optics._

_"Sweetie...Optimus is one with the AllSpark now." Megatron sat there, motionless, hoping to Primus he'd heard her wrong._

_"No." he whispered, tears in his optics now, "No...no..."_

_"Sweetspark, we tried everything. He was just too far gone." Hera could already see his little spark breaking._

_"No." Megatron cried, jumping off his berth, not noticing he had pulled his energon drip out. "No, no, NO! OPPY!" he screamed as he ran to his brother's berth. He scrambled up onto it, his wounded body screaming in protest, and began to shake his brother vigorously._

_"Oppy, wake up! Wake up! You gotta get up!" Megatron yelled, tears now flowing like waterfalls from his optics._

_"Please, Oppy. You gotta wake up! You just gotta!" It was then, as Megatron bent over his brother's body, he noticed Optimus' dark optics and the fact that he could no longer sense his brother's spark._

_The pain in Megatron's body paled in comparison to the pain in his spark. His sweet, innocent little brother, his precious little baby was gone. And Megatron hadn't even been with him when it happened._

_Carefully, Megatron lifted Optimus into his arms and hugged him close, sobbing into his little brother's shoulder._

_"I l-love y-you, Op-py." Megatron choked out through his tears as he softly kissed his brother's faceplates, "I l-love you s-s-so m-m-much." He sat there with Optimus' body in his arms rocking back and forth as though he were simply putting the baby to sleep. He didn't even notice when Hera walked up to him until she spoke._

_"You can stay in here, tonight. If you need anything, come get me or Ratchet." Megatron only nodded and she and Ratchet left the medbay._

_Megatron had no idea how long he sat on Optimus' berth, and he didn't really care. The only thing that truly mattered to him was gone._

_"Optimus." he said softly, stroking the still adorable little faceplates, "I...I never g-got to s-say...I love you."_

_A tiny whimper. It was faint, but it was enough._

_"Oppy?" Megatron was hoping beyond all hope that he hadn't just imagined the sound he'd heard, that maybe, just maybe, Primus pitied him and decided to give his brother back._

_"M-Megs?" came the weak response._

_"OPTIMUS!" Megatron cried, forgetting that the others were asleep. He held Optimus tighter, his tears now tears of joy. Then he remembered what Hera had said._

_"Wait here." he instructed Optimus. He then jumped off the berth and rushed to where he knew Ratchet's and Hera's quarters were._

_"RATCHET! HERA! COME QUICK! IT'S OPTIMUS!" Megatron cried. The two doors slid open. The medic and femme stepped out and followed Megatron back to the medbay. He jumped onto the berth where Optimus was laying._

_"Megatron, I know you want him to be, but-" Ratchet was cut off as Megatron shook Optimus and the sparkling onlined his optics. Ratchet's brow ridges shot up and Hera's hand flew to her mouth._

_"See?" Megatron said, "He's okay!" Optimus lifted his arms and dropped them around Megatron's neck, his head nuzzling its way into Megatron's shoulder._

_"Love...Megs." Optimus said tiredly. Megatron hugged his brother and planted a small kiss on his forehelm._

_"I love you, too, Optimus." He then yawned realizing how tired he was. It wasn't long before he lay down with Optimus still in his arms as Hera draped a blanket over them. Soon, the two little sparklings were fast asleep._

* * *

(Where Optimus is)

It had been over an hour since Optimus had stormed away from Megatron and Silmara. He could barely see the sky through the thick canopy of leaves and tree branches. He could hear strange sounds coming from the forest around him. He didn't know what most of them were, and that frightened him.

_Optimus, you slagging idiot! _he screamed in his mind, _What were you thinking, running off on your own! Now if the 'Cons find you, you're done for!_ Optimus kicked a tree stump in anger at how foolish he'd been. But all it did was earn him a stinging pain in his foot.

_I should start heading back, _he thought. But when he turned to do so, he realized he didn't know which way he'd come from. Any path he might have left was concealed by the growing darkness in the forest. Optimus' cooling fans kicked on as he ventilated faster at his realization.

He was lost.

To make matters worse, it started to rain. Optimus stood up and decided to just find somewhere warm to stay at this point. He thought about sending a distress beacon, but then he remembered that the Autobots had taken his comm link when he was exiled. He couldn't contact anyone.

It was dark when he finally saw a waterfall crashing down over a small dugout space in the rock. Upon closer inspection, the space was big enough for him to fit in. Shivering, he knew he couldn't go any farther and eased himself into the hollowed out space. He had no hope of finding Megatron and Silmara now.

_Just as well, _he thought, _I doubt they'll want me back after this. _It broke his spark to think such a thing, but he told himself it was the truth, as much as he wished it were not so. He pulled his knees up to his chestplates and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't know what to do now. He was lost, he was scared, he was cold and wet and more miserable than he'd ever thought he could be.

"I miss you, Megs." he whispered softly, tears starting to fall. He lay down on his side and curled into a tight ball in a vain attempt to stay warm. He lay there in that wet, muddy hollow, the mud sticking to him, crying and shivering as the rain fell harder and thunderclaps were heard.

"Please, Megs." he whimpered, "Please come find me."

(Where Megatron and Silmara are)

Megatron looked out at the woods nervously, waiting for Optimus to return. It had been well over two hours since he'd left, and Megatron was growing worried.

"Somethings not right." he stated, "Optimus should have come back by now. Something's wrong."

_So I noticed. I too thought he would have returned by now. _Silmara agreed.

"Yes, he should. Unless..." Megatron suddenly turned to face Silmara, "What if something happened to him! What if the rogue Decepticons found him!" Megatron's cooling fans sprang to life to keep him from overheating. A loud thunderclap caught his attention, and he noticed the raging storm for the first time.

"Oh, no!" he gasped, "Optimus is out there!" Megatron faced the dragoness with a determined look steeled in his optics.

"We've got to look for him, Silmara. He could be lost, or hurt! I will NOT just wait this out while my poor baby brother is somewhere out there cold and alone and probably scared. I don't know about you, but I'm going to find him."

_Rain does not bother me. I shall go as well and search from the air. _Silmara stated. Megatron couldn't help but flash her a smile.

"You're worried about him, too." She snorted.

_What kind of dragon would I be if I didn't worry about my Rider?_

__"Well, get in the air, then, and let's find your Rider." Silmara roared and leapt into the air in a rush of wings. Megatron faced the direction he'd last seen Optimus go and plunged into the woods.

They had been searching for a little over an hour, and Megatron was getting desperate.

_No sign of him from up here, _came Silmara's latest report, _By the way, you can speak to me with your thoughts. Usually, only a Rider could, but since you share a bond with my Rider, you are included in the Rider bond._

_Thanks, for that. _Megatron answered, _Hey, fly ahead of me a little and see if you can sense him._

_Will do, though I hope it is you who finds him, since you know him best._ With that, she flew off.

"Optimus, where are you?" Megatron called to the sky.

(Where Optimus is)

He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there. The rain fell harder, and the thunderclaps and lightning grew louder. Through the waterfall, Optimus could see shadowy things moving around in the darkness. Off in the distance, he heard, or thought he heard, a sound like a roar. He shuddered and hugged himself tighter, the mud squishing whenever he moved.

(Where Megatron is)

He had sent Silmara straight ahead of him, since he thought he was following his brother's trail. The wind picked up a little, surrounding him with the scents of wet pine, mud,...and a faint tinge of energon. Megatron quickly pinpointed the direction and followed the scent. Soon, he could hear the rushing of a river or creek nearby. The smell of energon was definitely stronger here. Suddenly, Megatron took a step forward to find the ground gone. He toppled forward and rolled down a small (to him) hill. He quickly stood up and shook himself off. He looked around and saw a waterfall emptying into a rushing stream. But there was something on the air besides the sounds of the storm and the waterfall. Another sound, not natural to this area, had his attention. Cautiously, he made his way over to the waterfall. He had a sharp intake as he saw what was behind it. There was a large, hollowed out space in the rock. And curled up, shivering, in that hollowed out space, was Optimus.

_I found him! _Megatron called, not really caring whether Silmara heard him or not. He eased into the space and knelt beside his brother.

"Optimus!" His brother looked up at him, and Megatron's spark broke. He could see, even through the mud and dirt that covered him, the pain in Optimus' face, and where he'd been crying.

"Megatron!" Optimus gasped in disbelief.

"Oh, Optimus, you had me worried _sick!_ What happened? What's wrong?" Megatron held Optimus' shoulders so he could look the mech in the optics. Optimus, however, merely collapsed weeping against Megatron.

"Oh, Megs, I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" he cried, "I just...Everything happened so fast...The Autobots, and...and y-you, and...and..." Megatron puled his little brother into his arms.

"Shhh, Optimus. It's all right now. I promise, you're okay now." He stroked the back of Optimus' helm gently, just grateful that his brother was safe and not hurt.

"B-b-but I...I..." Megatron silenced him again.

"I don't care about anything else right now. I'm just glad I found you, and you're not hurt."

"You...You mean, you'll st-still h-h-have m-me with y-you? Even after...after how I...acted?"

"I love you, little Optimus, and nothing can ever change that." Megatron gave him a soft kiss on his helm, "You'll always be my sweet, beloved baby brother. Always." Optimus seemed to accept this answer and simply let Megatron hold him.

"Where's Silmara?" Optimus asked suddenly, "I owe her an apology, too." As If she heard him, the dragon landed in the stream and stuck her head in under the waterfall.

_Little one, _she said, upon seeing him, _You are safe. Megatron and I thought you were lost forever. _Optimus hung his head, guilt shining in his optics.

"I'm sorry." he said, "Everything's just happening so fast with the Autobots and Megatron and you and...Can you forgive me? That's not how I truly am. Please, let me atone for it, I-" Silmara cut him off with her response.

_Optimus, there is nothing to forgive. I understand, you were frightened and upset. Your reaction was only what anyone in such a state would do. _She reached down and nuzzled him gently. He rested a hand on her snout and looked into.

"So...am I still your Rider?" Optimus asked.

_Little one, _Silmara answered, _you will always be my Rider, even when the two of us pass from this world. That, like your brother's love, will never change. _

__"Good." Optimus said. "That's the way I want it. You, me, and Megs."

"Forever." Megatron added. Silmara nodded.

_Even after death._

* * *

**Yay, Oppy's happy again, and Megs is a big ol' sweetie again. Wonder what will happen now that the three are a team.**

**Review please!**


End file.
